


you bring out the best of me

by capsiclecevans



Series: Chris Evans (and characters) drabbles [3]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Chris deserves an Oscar, Chris wins an oscar, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, James Corden mention, Robert downey jr mention, made up film for Chris to win best male for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:15:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26216236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsiclecevans/pseuds/capsiclecevans
Summary: Chris finally wins the Oscar he has always deserved and he dedicates his win to you and mentions you in his acceptance speech
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader
Series: Chris Evans (and characters) drabbles [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1895722
Kudos: 36





	you bring out the best of me

**Warnings** : none as usual, just floofy fluff

 **Summary** : Chris finally wins the Oscar he has always deserved and he dedicates his win to you and mentions you in his acceptance speech

 **Word Count** : 1.5k

 **Pairing** : Chris Evans x Reader

*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧

Chris was nervous, there was no doubt about it as you watched him button up his crisp white shirt in the mirror, his hands trembled lightly as they reaches for the next button. It wasn’t uncommon for him to be nervous on award show nights, but tonight was more intense than every. It was the Oscar’s and Chris was nominated for the first time, and he was a favourite to win for his role in the latest drama he was the male lead in. His anxiety had been building over the last couple of weeks on the build up of tonight and you had tried your best to help calm him, but you could clearly see how it was affecting him as he was getting ready in the hotel room you had for the night.

You carefully stand up from the chair you was sat on, making sure that you didn’t stand on the elegant dress you was wearing, walking over to your nervous wreck of a fiancé. You rest your hand on his shoulder lightly, not wanting to scare him as it was clear that he didn’t notice you approach him, the thoughts in his head overpowering everything else. He looks at you and tries to smile at you, tight on his lips, you smile back gently. You have never seen him this nervous before and it struck at your heart because he was sweetest man you have ever met and he didn’t deserve to feel like this.

“You are going to be fine, I will be there right beside you the entire evening…” You say, finishing with the buttons on Chris’ shirt and helping with tucking it into his black slacks and then with his bow tie. Once you have finished you straighten the collar of his shirt and press a kiss to his cheek.

“There we go…” You step back lightly, looking Chris up and down slowly, smiling to yourself before looking at him. “If you aren’t the sexiest man in the world, then pigs can fly…” You say, earning a laugh from Chris for the first time since you had both started getting ready for the award ceremony.

*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧

The red carpet went better than you imagined, Chris kept you close the entire time. Either an arm round your waist, hand on the small of your back or hand-in-hand. Like he was scared you were going to go back against what you told him in the hotel room while you were getting ready. Now you were sat in your seats, your hand resting against Chris’ thigh as he spoke to James Corden who was sat to his left about their plans for the next year or so. You were just taking in the occasion, smiling to yourself when the light hit your engagement ring just right for it to glimmer and catch your eye. In the plans that Chris was talking about was your upcoming wedding, or as the press was calling it ‘The Wedding of the Year.’

You were brought out of your little daydream when Chris’ hand came to wrap round yours gently, covering your ring lightly. You smile up at him softly and raises your eyebrows as he smiles back at you, leaning over and kissing your cheek softly. You lean into the touch, a small flush coming to your cheeks. 10 years together and you still acted like you have only been together for a few months, this is the affect he had on you and you never wanted this feeling to stop. You were completely in love with this man and you knew you both would do anything to keep each other happy.

“You okay?” He asks, looking at you, a smile touching at his lips. Far from the anxiety riddled Chris that you had in the hotel room, you smile and nods, squeezing his fingers with yours to let him know you are happy.

“Yeah, just taking everything in…” You chuckle before leaning into Chris, striking up your own conversation with him till the ceremony started.

*:·ﾟ✧*:·ﾟ✧

As the ceremony went on, you could feel the nerves radiate off of Chris as his category came closer. You reach over and rest your hand on his knee, smiling at him lightly when he eventually catches your eye with his. He sighs a little, smiling nervously before taking your hand in his, bringing it up to his lips for press a kiss to your knuckles.

You look over to the stage when Sandra Bullock and Jennifer Lawrence are announced to present the Best Actor award. You smile lightly at Chris and squeeze his hand gently, keeping a hold of it so he has a grounding point over the next couple of minutes. Whether he won or lost you knew you would be exceptionally proud of him and what he has achieved.

“Wow, tonight has been fantastic, with some worthy winners…” Sandra says as Jennifer smiles and nods along with her.

“And we have 6 outstanding actors lined up for this next award, Best Male” Jennifer says into the microphone on the podium before introducing the nominees. “The nominees for Best Male Actor are, Joaquin Phoenix for Joker, Antonio Banderas for Pain and Glory, Chris Evans for Life of the Party, Leonardo DiCaprio for Once Upon a Time in Hollywood, Adam Driver for Marriage Story and Johnathon Pryce for The Two Popes.”

“And the winner is…” Sandra says as she starts to open the envelope, looking down and reading the winner before looking to the crowd and leaning to the microphone. “Chris Evans for Life of the Party.”

Cheers erupt around you and Chris as you look at each other happily, pride emanating off you as you kiss him briefly, standing up to hug him as James Corden claps him on the back in congratulations. You are sure you hear Robert Downey Jr. a few rows back shout “Go on Capsicle!” But it is drowned out by the cheers and clapping for your fiancé.

There was now a permanent smile on your face as you watched Chris walk up the steps of the stage to accept his well deserved Oscar trophy. All his handwork had paid off and you could not be more proud of him.

The clapping finally died down as he stood at the podium to give his acceptance speech, after receiving the award from Jennifer and hugging both her and Sandra, he nervously chuckled before catching your eye in the crowd. You smile at him and give him an encouraging thumbs up, tearing up a little at the sight of him accepting the most prestigious award of his life.

“Wow…I can’t believe this…thank you…” He starts off, still in utter shock that he has won and that he is holding an Oscar that will have his name engraved on it by the end of the night. “I’d just like to thank everyone on the production of Life of the Party, especially Rian Johnson our director, this wouldn’t be happening right now if it wasn’t for you and your brilliant job at directing. Also, my parents and siblings, they have been so supportive throughout my entire career and I would never have started acting if you didn’t give me the courage to do so.” He takes a deep breath before he turns slightly in your direction and smiles softly, like he is now only talking to you, ignoring the hundreds of people in the theatre and the TV cameras that are broadcasting the ceremony live across the world. “And finally I would like to give the biggest thanks to my wife-to-be, my soulmate and my everything. She’s been with me ever since before I was casted as Captain America, Steve Rogers as you will, and she has been my rock ever since. I couldn’t have done this without you, and sometimes I am shocked at how you handle everything that comes with myself and this life. I know it is crazy and overwhelming at times but I love you and in everything I do, you bring out the best of me, I love you so much darling. This award is for you.”

You couldn’t help the tears fall down your cheeks as Chris spoke about you, in front of millions of people watching in the theatre but also at home. He never shied away from declaring his love for you or showing the world how in love he was with you. When he finally arrived back to his seat during the next, and final, ad break you hug him ever so tightly, even more in love with him than you were moments ago before he won the award if that was possible. You were extremely excited to marry and spend the rest of your life with Chris, and hopefully the news in the form of a small baby onesie sporting the “My Daddy is an Oscar Winner” on the front that you had printed for tonight, not that you knew he definitely would win, would seal both your happiness for years to come as you gave it to him the next morning after spending the night celebrating with each other in the hotel room you started the evening in getting ready than out at the Vanity Fair Party.


End file.
